The Mechanic's Trial Ch. 1
by Agent Hotpants
Summary: Wedge's little sister has a lot to do; espically prove herself.


The Mechanic's Trial  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
I do not own anything pertaining to star wars. It's all George Lucas' and I am just borrowing it. This story doesn't really follow conventional time lines, sorry. I do own Vista Antilles and others that will interject into the story.   
  
"Mechanic Antilles please report to the hanger," a voice said over the   
intercom. Vista Antilles looked up from the mirror and cursed silently to herself.   
Ever since Grand Admiral Thrawn had finished his attack, she had been running   
around fixing everything and anything.  
"I just cleaned from the last time, not again," she whined. Tossing her   
thick chestnut hair behind her shoulder, the mechanic was tearing down the   
halls in her skirt and blouse. All the twenty-one year old wanted to do was relax   
on her one-day off, but so far that hadn't happened and look like it wouldn't.   
"What's up," she asked as she entered the hanger.   
"One of the x-wings is acting strange. She's really messed up." Vista   
nodded and rolled up her sleeves, this could get dirty.   
"Was it just brought in, and contact the pilot? Tell them to get here   
A.S.A.P."  
"Its Luke Skywalker's we'll have him here within minutes." Vista nodded   
and grabbed up her tool belt.   
"So what's wrong with you," she asked walking up to the x-wing. The ship   
seemed to tremor continually. Vista first climbed up into the cockpit and   
switched it off, instantly the shaking stopped. "Okay, that narrowed my list down   
slightly." She flipped herself and soon only her legs were sticking up from the   
cockpit of the ship as she quickly went threw the electronics. She was   
seemingly unaware that her legs were nearly bare as the skirt she had changed   
into was slipping down. Luke Skywalker hurried over to his ship to see a pair of   
feminine legs sticking out from it. He stared, mouth open and blue eyes wide, for   
a few minutes before clearing his throat.   
"A-hem." Instantly the legs were tucked in and a young face appeared   
instead.   
"You're the pilot," She asked leaping down to the ground. She landed   
evenly in front of him and extended a hand, now tainted with grease. "Vista   
Antilles."  
"Luke Skywalker, you're Wedge's sister, you don't look like him."  
"I don't know if that's a complement or not, but thank you. So what   
happened?"   
"Nothing until I started the landing processes. Any idea of what's wrong."  
"Well know that you said that, I know exactly what's wrong." Laughing   
quietly to herself Vista hurried to the back and was soon up to her elbows in   
parts.   
"So what's wrong?"  
"This is the simplest in the book, I have no idea why I didn't think of this   
first," she muttered mostly to herself. "Polarization." She gave another life and   
soon shut the mechanic panel in the back.  
"Is she fixed?"  
"Only one way to tell." She climbed back up to the cockpit and started the   
ship up again, she held her breath until the whine's pitch remained constant and   
the ship didn't tremor. "Woo-hoo," she whooped turning the ship off and leaping   
down to the ground, smiling broadly.   
"I've never seen anyone that glad to fix a ship."  
"This was supposed to be my day off. At least I can enjoy some of it."   
Luke's eyes traveled from the chronometer on the wall to the brandy brown   
eyes staring at him.   
"It's already after dinner, what have you been doing the rest of the day?"  
"They had me working, but hey," she said smiling. "It's my burden." She   
turned to leave, and Luke grabbed her arm, not knowing what came over him.   
"If you hang around her for a minute, I'll join you." She seemed to study   
him for a minute, and Luke felt himself holding his breath. He didn't know her at   
all but had a strange feeling that he wanted to get to know her. This is Wedge's   
sister, what am I doing.   
"Well, sure, meet you at the main hanger in lets say fifteen minutes?"  
"Sure." Yes, his mind screamed at him.   



End file.
